


The Lay of Stolen Stars

by JazTheBard



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ballads, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairytale Tropes, Family, Folklore, Kidnap Dads, Kinda, Music, POV Outsider, Quests, Tropes, fae elves, i worked very hard on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/pseuds/JazTheBard
Summary: A folk ballad from the Third Age, though parts of it date back to the Second, guaranteed to get you kicked out of Rivendell for singing it!The story of how Tar-Loþetári and Celebrían won their husbands from their extremely overprotective parents.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elros Tar-Minyatur/Elros Tar-Minyatur's Wife
Comments: 79
Kudos: 89





	1. Introduction, Verses 1-14

**Author's Note:**

> first of all do NOT come after me with """timeline accuracy""" this is a folk ballad they know some names and that's it lmao, the whole first bit is just mixed up beren and luthien
> 
> mae and mags are lowkey evil in this but in the overprotective fairytale parent way
> 
> anyway stan loþetári

Once upon a time there lived

A fearless human maid

Who loved an elf-lord, and desired

To wed, but was dismayed.

His guardians set her a task

To prove her worth to them:

To steal away a treasure dear --

A priceless shining gem.

If she could find it for their son,

And bring it back to him,

They might marry, otherwise,

Her prospects would be grim.

She slipped away into the night

To seek the glowing jewel.

She found it in a castle where

There lived two elf-kings cruel.

She stole the gem and wed her love,

Knowing not the elven curse:

She took one precious thing of theirs,

So they took two of hers.

For the valiant hero-maid

Had borne two children dear,

Half-elven twins she did not know

Were soon to disappear.

The kings stole them away one night

When all the world still slept,

And brought them to their hidden home

And there the pair they kept.

For seven years times seven years

The children lived and grew

All in the keep they could not leave

That they were taken to.

The cruel kings, they raised the twins

As if sons of their own,

They never knew another parent

Or another home.

They soon grew strong and elven-fair

And wise, but loyal still:

They never sought to leave the keep

Or defy their fathers’ will.

As years turned by, the rumor spread,

Folk whispered far and wide:

‘Within the elf-kings’ castle walls

Two princes do abide!’

'In castle grim, their fathers keep

Them hidden safe away,

For children are the dearest treasure

Ever known to Fae.'

'In hidden keep in Elvenland

They live, secluded ones.

The kings will suffer not a suitor

To see their precious sons.'

In Elvenland the time moved slow,

The sun and moon were dark,

And in eternal twilight sang

The nightingale and lark.


	2. Tar-Loþetári, verses 15-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's númenor week! have some content of the first queen :)
> 
> Her name means "flower queen"

Tar-Loþetári was the queen

of Númenor the blest,

The empress of the starwards isle

that glimmered in the West.

She heard the tale and found her heart

Was yearning for to go

To find a prince and win his love,

In ever-twilit glow.

So she sought out the hidden place

Where dwelled the princes fair,

She came unto the castle fell

And entered without care.

The red-haired king sat on his throne,

A crown upon his head,

And to his right the harper king

Played while his brother said:

'O traveler, who are you, that

You trespass in this keep?

I warn you that a lie to me

Has cost, and it is steep."

Tar-Loþetári bowed and said,

'My business is my own.

The laws of hospitality

Say no more need be shown.'

'Well said,' replied the harper king,

'Be welcome in our hall!

But by those same rules, in the morn,

You're bound to tell us all.'

She came to dinner on that eve,

And found herself surprised,

For at the table of the kings,

There sat the princes prized.

The velvet of their voices sweet

Recalled the starry skies,

Upon them lay the glow of night,

And light was in their eyes.

One came to her to pour the wine

And whispered in her ear:

'Fair traveler, if you would live,

You must depart from here!'

'My fathers never let a stranger

Live and leave our home,

They die or stay forever here

In evereven gloam.'

Tar-Loþetári’s heart was turned

Towards the princely youth.

'I came to win your hand,' she said,

'If I'm to speak the truth.'

His frightened eyes gave furtive glance

Up to his fathers’ seat.

'Speak not such purpose, traveler,

You must be more discreet.'

'You see, they kill our suitors all,

And most last not a day.

So if you wish to keep your life,

Your words you must unsay.'

She said, 'I fear your fathers not,

Nor any wrath thereof,

And nothing ever would I fear

If you would be my love.'

She kissed the blushing prince's hand

As he told her his name:

'I am Elros of the Stars,

The son of Sea and Flame.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? saying stuff like "evereven" because I've been listening to song of eärendil on repeat? it's more likely than u think!


	3. Making Her Suit, Verses 31-41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one and the next are kinda short but hey it happens!
> 
> m&m channeling their inner thingol in this one lol

The morning next came quick apace,

As stars hung overhead,

In endless dusk of Elvenland

Whence sun and moon had fled.

Tar-Loþetári knelt before

The kings upon their thrones,

And made her suit with ringing voice

That echoed on the stones.

'Your majesties, I give my thanks

For welcome you have shown,

And now the cause which brought me here

Is ripe to be made known.'

'Fair Elros is my truelove dear,

The jewel of this land,

Before his fathers I have come

To ask you for his hand.'

The cruel kings were wroth with her,

They felt themselves betrayed,

The harper king cried, 'Never!'

And his hand went to his blade.

The red-haired king rose from his seat

With anger in his face.

'You dare presume to take the greatest

Treasure in this place?'

'Who may you be, that you would dare

To make this bold request,

To take our son away from us,

O most ungracious guest?'

Tar-Loþetári said, 'I am

The Queen of Númenor,

And mistress of the people dwelling

On that blessèd shore.'

The harper king's sweet voice rang out,

'Your brazen suit is made.

And yet to wed an elf-king's son

A price must still be paid.'

Thus spoke the red-haired king: 'To wed,

Two things you must fulfill:

You must best our seven trials

And gain our son's goodwill.’

Tar-Loþetári stood once more

And gave a gracious bow.

‘I shall do both, your majesties,

If you will tell me how.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have picked out all 7 trials and they're v fun :)


	4. Trial One, verses 42-51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new year new chapter!!

'Your first task is to learn the name

Of every denizen

Who lives within this hidden keep

Before the clock strikes ten.'

The harper king said, 'Then tonight

Recite those you recall.

To prove that you will listen to

Our son, you must name all.'

She took the task, determined, and

She wandered through the halls,

And learned the name of everyone

Who dwelled within the walls.

She came then to the birds and beasts,

To horses, dogs, and cats,

And asked them. every one, their names,

Down to the tower bats.

That evening she came at last

Before the thrones again.

The kings told her to list the names

Of all the castle's Men.

Once she did, they bade her name

The elves and dwarves as well,

She spoke the name of ev'ry person

In the citadel.

'Well done,' remarked the red-haired king,

'But you are not done yet.

Do you know all the creatures' names,

From feral thing to pet?'

She smiled. ‘Yes, I do,’ she said,

And listed every one.

‘But no name can compare to that

Of your beloved son.’

'For Elros is my one true love,

And Elrond is his twin,

And now I've named your castle whole,

And all the folk therein.'

So Loþetári passed the first

Of seven trials great,

And on the morrow she would meet

The next step to her fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! :) please leave comments and kudos if so!!


	5. Trials Two & Three, verses 52-66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe if i publish this it'll give me more motivation to work on the rest of the ballad? we can but hope
> 
> anyway m&m are PEAK noldor in this
> 
> "oh you want to prove your worth? try being a smith"

That night, fair Elros came to her,

And gave to her a gift:

A cloak of fabric soft and fine

Whose colors seemed to shift.

‘I know the task that they will give,’

He said, voice whisper-soft.

‘But wear this cloak and you shall win,

Let love bear you aloft.’

The kings brought Loþetári to

A rushing river wide.

The harper king said, ‘You must cross

If you would be his bride.’

‘You may not touch a single drop

Of water from the stream.

No bridge nor boat, you cross alone,

To win your love’s esteem.’

Tar-Loþetári donned the cloak

And felt it turn to wings,

She flew across the river wide

And over to the kings.

Since not one drop of water touched

Her or the magic cloak,

The kings admitted she had passed

The test they did invoke.

The harper king at supper spoke

To give the coming test:

'Now prove yourself a craftswoman,

O suitor of the West.

'Make him a crown fit for a king

If he's to marry you.

My son is greater than the stars,

No earthly thing will do.

'No substance from the lowly ground

Shall ever grace his brow,

And yet with metal it must be

That you fulfill your vow.'

She knew this was impossible,

And late that night she wept,

She thought she could not pass the test

And doubt into her crept.

To Elros fair she told her heart

And shared her deep despair:

'A fallen star alone can make

That crown for you to wear.'

He kissed her hand and said, 'Fear not,

For stars are my domain,

Tonight will one fall from the heavens

As I shall ordain.'

And on that night, a shining star

Did fall down from the sky,

Tar-Loþetári watched it fall

And saw it land nearby.

She took it and she made a crown

Both delicate and strong,

'Twas glittering with light and love

And ringing with her song.

She placed it on her truelove's head,

It glimmered on his brow,

His fathers, grudging, called it done,

Her work they would allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please leave comments and kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! please leave comments and kudos :)
> 
> In light of recent events: I do not consent to my own original ideas that appear in my fics being used without permission or without credit. If you are able to pick up ideas from my fic then you are certainly able to ask me for permission, and if you are going to publish, credit is REQUIRED.
> 
> This includes names such as elenyafinwë, aþelairë, and almatáru, as well as a number of other details and ideas that appear in my works.
> 
> If you are going to use my ideas for fic that excludes LGBTQ+ characters, for reasons religious or other, I do not give you permission to use them, even with credit.


End file.
